


Wedding Crier

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, birthday fic, clint and thor are wedding criers, happy birfday, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane are getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Crier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> HAP BIRTH

“Jane, stop freaking out” Darcy said with an exasperated groan. 

“Darcy, I am not freaking out”

“Yes you are” Natasha said with a grin. “But since it’s your wedding day, I believe you’re allowed to do so”

Darcy glared at Natasha, “Stop encouraging her”

Natasha just laughed, “You are a good friend for trying to keep her calm Darce. But trust me, just let her go - it’s more fun to watch that way”

Jane laughed and clenched her flowers closer to her chest, “She does have a point,… I wonder if Thor is having the same nerves I am”

Darcy snorted, “No way man”

Pepper just raised an eyebrow from where she was sitting, “You’d be surprised”

Jane looked at Pepper, “Huh?”

Pepper laughed, “The tougher they are, the mightier they fall”

Natasha nodded, “Clint cried on his wedding day. It was cute and pathetic”

“Awwww Legolas” Darcy cooed.

Jane sighed and shook her head fondly.

Just then Betty slid into the room, “Alright, for the 5th time Jane, everything is going smoothly. Please don’t send me out again”

Jane waited one moment before bursting into laughter. 

*******

“Thor, buddy, chilaaaaxxx” Tony said as he watched the taller man pace around the room.

Steve sighed, “Tony leave Thor alone. And no Thor, I will not check on Jane again to give you an update” he finished before Thor could even open his mouth. 

Thor’s shoulders drooped in defeat.

Clint just laughed, “Thor buddy - everything is gonna be okay. Weddings should be fun!”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “You cried like a baby at your wedding”

Clint raised a finger, “But I had fun”

Thor just looked at his friends and laughed, “You all are good for the soul”

 

*******

Jane waited at the end of the long hall as the last of her bridesmaids walked into the chapel.

Taking a deep breath, Jane stepped out right as the Wedding march began. 

Smiling, Jane wished her parents were still alive to be there for this - but knew they were watching from wherever they were. 

Walking down the aisles, Jane looked into Thor’s eyes, and saw tears coming from them. 

Her heart clenched in her chest because she just knew they were happy tears, and they were just for her. 

Looking to her bridesmaids, they were all nodding to Thor and mouthing ‘The mighty has fallen’

Jane couldn’t help but giggle as she made it to the end of the church,.

Thor just raised an eyebrow at her mirth, but said nothing.

 

~

The priest announced them as man and wife, Thor kissed the hell out of her, and now they were running down the aisle. (Or Thor was running, Jane was just holding on for dear life)

 

*******

The team watched as Jane and Thor danced together for the first time as husband and wife. 

“So cute” Darcy cooed from his position on Steve’s lap.

“We were all cute when we got married” Tony said with a roll to his eyes. 

Pepper just smacked him on the shoulder.

Bruce and Betty just laughed quietly at the scene.

Clint hummed after a moment, “I’m just glad I’m not the only wedding crier”

Natasha just sighed and kissed her Hawk’s nose, “Adorable dork” she whispered to him. 

 

~

Thor looked down at Jane, “Are we allowed to leave yet”

Jane looked around and noticed only the Avengers were left at the party. “Yes, finally”

Thor just grinned and twirled out of the room and off to their rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
